Slytherinto bed with me
by SlytherinBitch69
Summary: Dominique is minding her own business in the library with her cousins; and then 10 minutes later she's in bed.


**My second smut; will upload my first shortly. It's terrible i know (: **

* * *

><p>"He's staring again, Rose," I heard Rox mutter. Both Rose and I turn our attention to the other side of the library, where there he was sat, in all his glory, Scorpius Malfoy.<br>"Yeah, he can stare all he wants, I'm not forgiving him," Rose announced as loud as she could without making it seemingly obvious. Her and Rox turned back, flipping through the pages of their Potions books, but I couldn't help but allow my gaze to linger for a moment. He wasn't looking at Rose, no, he was looking at me. I could tell because as soon as Rose wasn't looking, he shot a dazzling smile towards me. I could feel the blush rising on my skin, and Rox caught the sight of it as I brushed my hair across my face in an attempt to hide it. She turned to where my attention was previously, I myself looked back at where Scorpius was sat, to see it now occupied by Theodore Nott Junior. I cursed under my breath but at the same time I was relieved.

"You're crushing on Nott?" Rox screamed across the table, immediately catching the attention of others in the room.  
>"No, of course not," I shouted back in a whisper. He was looking; Nott was looking right at me with the smirk that I'd wanted to punch so many times.<br>"Come on, Dom. Go talk to him, he's clearly checking you out," Rose spoke up, as she was turning back from the investigation into the suspect of my distraction. So what if he was checking me out, I'm not going talking to him. But I knew it would shut them both up, so I rose from my seat and made my way over to him, his smug look said it all. He knew I was going to come, because he knew exactly why I was looking over in his direction, before he'd even shown up.

"Hey, Theo. Erm, yeah, i just came to say hi, and yeah, I'll go now," I said before quickly walking out of the library and down the stairs. Seriously, Dom? I thought to myself, how much of an idiot could I be. There was a reason Nott and I despise each other, and it was because he knew I was sleeping with Scorpius behind Rose's back, and no matter how much he threatened to tell Rose about us, I wouldn't date him.

"Dom, wait up!" I heard from behind me, and I resisted the urge to run, as that would make me look like an idiot. Instead I turned around and looked him straight in the eye.  
>"Scorpius."<br>"Hey, there Weaslette," he said with a smirk and I couldn't help but smile. Watching him walking up to me, I felt myself weaken at the knees as his smile got closer, and before I knew it I was up against the wall, his lips pressed against mine. We hadn't even made it to the common room this time, and already his hands were running up my skin, sending shivers down my spine, forcing me to push up against him.  
>"Scorpius, not here," I protested, grabbing his hand and pulling him around a corner. He was pouting, his fingers curling around the waist band of my skirt as he pulls me back close. I wish I could stop him, but I don't have the self-control for that so as my fingers wind around his neck I feel him smirking against my lips. He knows how much control he has over me, and I can't help but admire him for it. Not many people have control over Dominique Weasley, not even her family sometimes. It's one of the many reasons she's a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor like the rest of the Weasleys.<p>

"C'mon, Dom," is all I hear him mutter as he runs his fingers up the middle of my back towards my bra clip. That's when the self-control finally works its way out, pushing him away and smirking I take his hand and lead him up a staircase to the right. We're only midway up them when his cool hands wind around my stomach, keeping me close to him. I can already feel the beginning of his hard-on through his uniform trousers, and as usual it doesn't surprise me. He's always wanted me; he's said it himself many times, he's just never been able to finish things with Rose.

"Easy tiger," I mumble as his fingers dance along the skin below my belly-button. The sound of his needy groan turns me on, and I'm relieved as we reach the 7th floor. My aunt Hermione told me about a room up here, that if I ever needed a place to escape it would have everything I required. Right now, all i needed was a bed. Already he was pulling at my tie, shoving it into the pocket of my cloak. He was more aggressive than usual, but I liked it. It was a major turn on. Reaching what seemed like an ordinary stone wall, I thought about how much passion I shared with this boy; and soon enough the wall changed into two tall wooden doors. The doors had only just shut behind him when I feel the strength of his arms lifting me up by my thighs, holding me against him, kissing my neck. I could barely contain my groans of pleasure as he carried me over to the king sized bed, dropped me into the pillows and we begin the process of removing our clothes. The feel of him pressed up against me, kissing down my neck to my chest is euphoric. Words couldn't describe how much he pleasured me, just by his kiss and the way he says my name.

"Dominique," he'd say, lost in his own movements, and it would send a tingle through my whole body. Right now, he was reaching my stomach with his lips, lower and lower until I could feel his hot breath against me. The sudden gasp and moan that left my mouth uncontrollably made him smirk; I could feel it as he teased my clit with his tongue. I closed my eyes, unable to form words and let him have his fun. I's get my time, soon. Tensing up as he slide two fingers inside me, it was all too much for my body, groans started slipping from my lips and the arching of my back gave clear sight of my pleasure. He pressed down on my hips, holding me in place to stop me bucking them up against him. He carried on circling me with his tongue, the tensing in my stomach causing my muscles to ache. I'd get my revenge for his slow tease, I always do. After he's worked his tongue around my clit he lifts up, catching my lips in a deep kiss to which I immediately respond, using my Veela strength to roll us over so I'm on top this time. Using the reversal of control to my advantage I slowly run a hand down his toned torso, lower and lower, until he bites at my shoulder to block out the noise of his groan as my fingers wind around his hard-on. He knows this will bring a smirk to my face, one reason why he puts his lips to my ear and mutters his nickname for me: "Minx."

Letting out a throatily laugh, I run a finger along his boner from the base to the tip, and he grips into my delicate hips. As much as he hates to admit it, he loves my control of teasing him. Smiling to myself, I nib at his ear, his fingers running slowly up my skin send the usual shiver down my spine. In one quick movement before he can do anything, I lower my hips down onto him, his grip tightens and a moan softly leaves my lips.  
>"Ffffffuck," he says, biting his lip to stop himself groaning loudly, but I feel it vibrate against my lips as i kiss his neck lightly.<p>

"Give it time, don't worry," I whisper, the feel of him deep inside me thrilling my senses. As I raise myself up, painfully slow, I can feel his fingers digging into my hips. The pain doesn't bother me, I've had enough bruises from sex with him, and they're worth it. I stop moving at the head of his dick, much to his annoyment, but he knows better than to say anything, so I let myself take advantage by slowly moving my hips back and forth. I feel his teeth digging into my neck lightly as I let another small moan out. I can feel him keeping himself still, stopping himself from bucking up deep into me, while I'm still kissing along his neck, his head tilting to allow me more skin to work on. As my lips move up to his ear, I mutter the two words he's wanted to hear the whole while I've been on top: "Fuck. Me."

I don't have time to blink by the time he's back on top, pushing his hips forward, making himself go deep inside me. All I can do is lie there, taking in the sudden pleasure that has overcome my body, and it's only when he starts a constant pace that I'm able to wrap my legs around his waist. I moan, he groans, each thrust, each bite of his shoulder, the sound of his laboured breath in my ear, my mutters of 'faster', 'harder', 'deeper', and 'Scorpius' in his ear.

"Jesus, Dom..." He shouts in reply to the words, before my body goes into a state of shocked as he mutters in my ear. I don't hear his words at first, but eventually they sink into my brain and I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, his own arms going around my back and holding me close. His words made my heart beat so fast it felt like it had slowed down and stopped. I wanted to cry, but I don't cry, I'm Dominique Weasley, I don't cry, especially over a guy. But this wasn't any guy, this is the guy I've dreamt about for years, the guy I've been sneaking around with for the last year, hooking up in the common room when everyone had gone to bed, midnight walks in the woods and hotel rooms in the summer. He is the guy who'd called out my name during sex with his girlfriend, my cousin, which is the reason they'd broken up. He isn't just some guy, he is Scorpius Malfoy. This is the reason I can't help but say what I said.

"I love you too Scorpius..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please?3<strong>


End file.
